Can't Always Get What You Want
by tetheredbytheHeart
Summary: Towards the end of senior year something disturbs the happy couple  Finchel , You can't always get what you want!
1. Tears Stream Down Your Face

Rachel took one step into the room, where Finn lye in the hospital bed. Carole & Burt were there, Carole sat next to the bed with Finn's limp hand in hers. She squeezed it so tightly, hoping it would make a difference. Burt stood at the end of the bed, hands in pockets and just stared down at his motionless, silent stepson. No flicker of his eyes, not even a twitch. Kurt sat in the corner where his face lye in the palms of his hands. _How __could __this __happen?_

Rachel stepped up to the bed and clenched the cold silver railing on the bed. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to force back tears. Then Kurt finally spoke up.

"I need some air." He struggled to say.

"Yeah, c'mon Carole, you need a break." Burt said reaching out to Carole. He had to lift her up, he put his arm around her and they slowly walked towards the door. When they got to the door Burt turned to say one last thing.

"Will you be ok Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed thickly and replied with 'Yes', without turning to look at Burt. They left the room and closed the door.

Rachel finally let go of the cool railing and walked to the other side of the bed, where Carole sat, and took her seat. The railing was down, so she reached up and grabbed Finn's hand. _A __coma._Yes Finn was in a coma, he crashed his Ute yesterday on the way home from Rachel's. _This __is __my __entire __fault, __If __only __I __hadn__'__t __called __him __to __come __over __for __dinner! _Rachel started to clench his hand hard. She forced his fingers to wrap around her hand tightly. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They started to pour down her face, her mascara running in streams. She tilted her head down to look at her legs, she squeezed his hand tighter with every tear that rolled down her face. Her crying became louder, people walking past began to stare. She gasped for air like she was drowning. She _was_ drowning. She was drowning in this whole mess! _Why __Finn? __Why __Us?_ She managed to calm herself a little to speak to Finn. She hoped, no she _prayed _he would hear.

"Finny, I need you to wake up ok?" She looked up to him. Her face wet and red.

"I need you to wake up for me ok? For all of us. We all need you. _I _need you."

She dried her face a little and kissed his hand, then she leaned over to kiss his lips, but no, he didn't kiss her back. She sat back in her seat. She was calmer now, she just sat and stared at him.

Rachel wanted to sing for him, he loved when she sang to him, she wanted to sing to Finn, one last time. She swallowed thickly and began to sing, although her voice came out shaky and broken.

_Lights __will __guide __you __home,__  
>and <em>_ignite __your __bones,__  
>and<em>_I __will __try __to __fix __you._

She clenched his hand tight again. Tears fell over her face. She struggled to finish the song, but she did, for him. Will he ever wake? She wouldn't know, for all she could do was wait.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 <em>_days __earlier_**

Rachel knocked frantically on the door of the Hummel/Hudson house, Carole opened the door.

"Hello sweetie what's going on?" She said hugging Rachel.

"I just have really good news! Is Finn home?"

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Thank you!" Rachel practically squealed, as she ran up the stairs to Finn's room.

She knocked on his door.

"Finn? Finn?" She wasn't being patient at all.

Finn opened the door.

"Hey Rach, what's going on?" Finn looked confused at the small brunette bopping up and down with excitement.

She handed him a letter with the word 'NYADA' printed on it, he didn't have to open it to know what was going on.

"You got in!" A huge grin came across his face.

"YES!" she said leaping into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and didn't let go.

Finn was happy for her but also worried. He had hoped she wouldn't get in. Sounds mean, but he still didn't know what path he would take after High school. He didn't want to lose her to NYADA just yet, he needed time after graduation. He just wanted to be with her, have a break, _y__'__know_.

Rachel jumped off him, and walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

"Isn't this amazing! I can't believe it! Finn, I'm going to NYADA next year!" She was squealing again.

"Give me the letter, I have to go tell Kurt! Has he got a letter yet? Oh my god! I just can't believe this!"

"Just wait Rach." Finn grabbed her arm, motioning for her to sit down.

She sat on the bed and Finn sat on a chair across from her.

"Rachel, I–I've been thinking a-about, well my future, and I…"

"Well just tell me." Rachel said smiling.

"Rachel I think I will stay here. Just for a year, like have a break, y'know. Then I will go to college or maybe like I said at the start of this year, work for Burt."

Finn didn't look up at Rachel, he knew she was death staring him, he could already feel her eyes burning into his skull.

"What?" Rachel said, she sounded angry, but confused.

"Finn, why have a years break. You have to go to college you can't work for Burt!"

"I said _maybe _work for Burt!" Finn spat back.

"Finn if you just try you could be anything. What about Glee, you love glee, you could study music. What about football, you love it."

Finn still wouldn't look up to Rachel. She took at deep breath and put her hands on his knees.

"Finn, I believe you can do anything. You have so much potential."

Finn finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Maybe you could even apply for NYA-"

"Maybe I don't want to!" Finn spat back cutting her off.

Rachel stood and snatched the 'NYADA' letter from Finn.

"Or maybe you're just too scared!" She started to storm out, but stopped at the door.

"You have to choose soon. Graduation is next month! You can't run from it forever." Rachel snapped as she stormed further out the door, slamming it behind her.

Maybe he was scared, maybe he could do anything.


	2. I Just Want The Best For You

_Yuck, __Tuesday._Rachel hated Tuesdays. The only good thing about school lately was going to Glee club, and seeing Finn. Rachel hadn't spoken to Finn since yesterday afternoon, and their fight. She wished he would just make up his mind about College, or no college. She just wants Finn to be happy. She knows going to NYADA with her would make him happy. She just has to make him believe that. Rachel should apologize though, for doing that controlling thing yesterday. _Just __back __off, __till __he __knows __what __he __wants._ No she can't do that. _Ughh. __Just __back __off!_

Rachel had English first, with Finn. She can apologize then. She walked into the classroom, everyone was all chatty, but Finn was sitting at his desk alone and quiet.

"Hey." She said waving to him and sitting next to him.

"Hey babe." He replied smiling.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Finn, I'm sorry, for yest-"

"No, don't be." Finn butted in. Rachel was surprised.

"But I was all controlling &-" Rachel tried to apologize again.

"No Rach, your right. I think I'm just afraid of what's ahead. Rachel, I have zero plans, and graduation is next month, maybe I can do anything. Maybe your right." Finn said smiling.

Rachel just replied with a hug, she snuggled into his arm.

"Well, what's that for?" Finn asked.

"I'm just proud of you. I love you." Rachel said looking up to him and kissing his cheek.

The teacher finally started the lesson. Not so interesting. This term is based on poetry. Finn hates it but Rachel is ok with it. The rest of the class, well they throw stuff around the room. Half way through the lesson the school's cop came in. She came to talk about driving safely, since everyone in their grade has there license now. She talked about drink driving & other stuff. Apparently it's awareness month for young drivers. Rachel wouldn't now everything she spoke about because Finn kept passing sweet notes to her, it was quite distracting. Rachel just kept giggling at Finn.

* * *

><p>In the last lesson of the day Rachel didn't pay any attention. She just new after she would be going to Glee club, the best part of her day. Finn wasn't in her bio class, so she was bored as hell. <em>20 <em>_minutes, __almost __there._Rachel just really wanted to tell her fellow Glee club members her news about NYADA. The last 20 minutes of the lesson felt so long, and Jacob kept trying to talk to Rachel. Lucky she was zoned out other wise she might have thrown up by now. _10 __minutes! _Rachel must have looked stupid smiling at the clock.

"Ok class I expect that homework due next Tuesday." The teacher insisted.

Rachel had no idea what she was talking about. No one else liked her in the class so she couldn't ask anyone, if worst came to worst she would have to ask Jacob.

"Good afternoon, see you on Thursday." The teacher said dismissing them.

* * *

><p>Rachel was so excited to get to Glee club that she forgot to go to her locker and get her 'Glee' note book out, she went with her bio book instead. Rachel walked into the choir room, only Artie, Mike &amp; Finn were there. Finn straight away walked over to Rachel.<p>

"Hey babe." He said grinning and kissing her softly.

"Uh why do you have your bio book?" Finn asked pointing to the book.

"Well I was so excited about Glee club that I forgot to go to my locker." She said giggling.

Everyone else slowly arrived as did Mr. Schue. Rachel & Finn took a seat in the first row. Finn placed his hand on Rachel's thigh.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Schue said.

"Ok this lesson, we'll be putting the final touches on our Nationals performance!"

Everyone clapped in approval, but Santana had to ruin it.

"We better win this year. Frankenteen and Hobbit over there better not ruin it again!" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"No, this year we're gonna win!" Mr. Schue assured us.

"Rachel, didn't you want to make an announcement?" Mr. Schue asked, pointing to Rachel.

"Oh Yes!" Rachel smiled and stood in front of the room.

"Guys, I have great news, well it's great for me mostly…"

"Get on with it Berry." Santana insisted.

Finn just sat smiling at Rachel.

"Ok well the good news is….. I got accepted into NYADA!"

Mr. Schue jumped with excitement, the rest of the club were smiling towards Rachel. Santana just rolled her eyes, Quinn half smiled, but everyone else seemed happy for Rachel.

"That's fantastic!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Though Santana had to speak up.

"No, one cares Berry, just sit down."

"Hey, can't you just be happy for Rachel for once?" Finn defended Rachel.

"I am better than you Rachel, I'm better than all of you, if I applied for NYADA I would get in straight away." Brittany commented, but everyone just sat awkwardly.

"Well thanks for sharing, that's great." Mr. Schue motioned for Rachel to sit back down.

Rachel sat next to Finn, and he put his arm around her. Mr. Schue carried on with the lesson. Rachel is just so excited about NYADA, Santana had to ruin the moment, but she was still excited.

Finn looked down at Rachel and whispered to her.  
>"Just ignore Santana, I'm so proud of you, you know?"<p>

Rachel just nodded and he kissed her forehead.

Then she realized, Finn still hadn't told her what direction he would take after high school? He still hadn't planned anything. She still believed NYADA was the right choice for him, but how was she going to make him believe that without causing another fight?


	3. I Gotta Be Me

Finn parked his dirty brown Ute in the driveway of the Berry's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. He hoped Rachel would answer, sometimes Rachel's dads scared him.

Rachel opened the door. _Thank __god._

"Hey Rach you ready for school?" Finn said leaning down to kiss her.

She slowly pulled away after a while.

"Yes, lets go" She whispered.

"Bye Daddy, bye Dad." She yelled from the front door.

They got in the car and started driving to McKinley. Most of the ride was silent. Finn knew Rachel would just bring up 'the future' again, he knew she wanted a straight answer but a straight answer wasn't there to give. Rachel looked at her phone most of the drive. She had a good long stare at it, and then she seemed to look sad.

"Rachel what's wrong? You look sad?" Finn asked worried.

All she did was hand the phone to Finn, not the safest thing to do while driving. He quickly read the message before returning his eyes to the road. It was a message from Santana.

_Hey __Hobbit,  
>Don<em>_'__t __forget __your __crayon __eye__liner __and __your __cabbage __patch __kid __outfit __today._

_Love_ _San __x  
><em>  
>"Oh, just ignore her Rach." Finn said comforting, he put his hand on her thigh rubbing up and down.<p>

Rachel just breathed out.

"I love your horse sweater today, and your eyes are shinning might I add."

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled at him.

"Is my radiance to much for you?" She said giggling.

"Just a tad." Finn laughed too.

When they got to McKinley Finn parked his Ute and walked around to let Rachel out. He grabbed her bag and carried it for her, it rolled on the gravel behind them and his bag was hung on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rachel really wanted to bring up NYADA again but it would just cause a fight. He had to make up his mind soon, very soon. She extremely wanted him to go to New York with her. She wished he would.<p>

They got to their lockers and packed their books away and got out the books for their first class.

"What do you have first?" Finn asked leaning against the lockers.

Rachel closed her locker.

"I have… Drama." She glanced up to look at him. _He __is __so __tall, __and __handsome._

"Well I will see you at Lunch. Yeah?" He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes." She said making the distance between them smaller and smaller.

Finn placed a kiss on her lips and said goodbye.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Rachel had fun with Finn at lunch, she watched him play football, and then they sat together, just them. Other classes were boring, as usual. Santana didn't say anything mean to Rachel in Glee club. So it was an alright day for Rachel.

* * *

><p>Finn drove Rachel home and he stayed for dinner. They did some homework together, which wasn't all homework. Rachel still felt she needed to talk to Finn about NYADA. She really didn't want to start a fight, but she had to have a calm talk with him. She had to. This was really getting to her.<p>

"Finny?" Rachel asked for his attention.

"Rach I told you not to call me that." He said giggling.

"Finn, we need to talk."

"Oh no what's wrong? Girls only say that when something's wrong. You're not pregnant are you?"

"FINN! Calm down nothing is wrong!" Rachel was kind of laughing on the inside. His cuteness killed her.

She sat down and invited him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Finn, now don't get mad at me, but we still need to discuss your future."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Finn I'm worried. You have to choose. Please don't get mad at me for bringing it up again."

"Rachel, I don't want to 'discuss' it. It's my choice. Ok?"

"Fine. Fine." Rachel nodded and went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was a little awkward but it got better after a while. Rachel did truly love Finn, and that's why she wanted to help him with his future. Maybe she was worried he would become a nothing. He had so much talent, and she knew he needed to show it. She knew he could do it. For him to do it meant he needed to get into NYADA. Rachel knew what she had to do.<p>

**  
>Please give me reviews. I do Love reviews. :D Tell me how your liking it so far.<strong>


	4. I Know Where I'm Heading

Rachel didn't exactly feel like going to school today. She was frustrated with Finn about not choosing his future. It killed her that she couldn't just make him apply for NYADA. She was annoyed at him, but she couldn't show it. He would whine about her having to get off his back. She didn't want to cause any more fights.

* * *

><p>Rachel met Finn at school. She met him at his locker.<p>

"Hey babe." He said kissing her a tad too long and romantic for school. But deep down Rach liked it.

"Finn, we're in school, keep it to yourself."

"Well, I just love my girlfriend, and I missed her after I left last night."

Rachel was still frustrated with him but she couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"Now tell me. Did you have any dreams about me last night?" Finn asked with that adorably sexy look on his face.

"Oh so that's what you want… well I had a dream about Puck." Rachel started to tease Finn. "Yeah it was really…"

"Rach, stop it." Finn pouted.

"I'm just messing with you." Rachel said.

Finn wrapped his arm around her and they walked to class.

"By the way, I did have a dream about you." Rachel looked up to him with a cheeky grin across her face.

"Really?" Finn looked quite happy.

"Yeah, and it was hot." Rachel was teasing him again but he liked it this time.

* * *

><p>Finn &amp; Rachel had Bio. Finn pretty much distracted Rachel the whole lesson, but he does that in every class they have together.<p>

Rachel was flicking through her school diary.

"Finn is today Thursday?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Finn glanced over at Rachel's diary. On Saturday it said: <em>1 <em>_week __and __3 __days __till __Graduation. _Finn couldn't help but think of that subject again. Maybe he should look into NYADA, for Rachel, for himself. He knew deep down that The Tire shop wasn't for him.

At lunch Finn told Rachel he would see her in Glee. He had to do some research. He went to the computer room and researched NYADA.

_NYADA  
>New <em>_York__'__s __Best __Arts __School._

_Apply __for __2012 __here!_

Finn studied the website all lunch, he was becoming more confident with the idea.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't stop thinking about NYADA for the rest of the day. Every class he just sat there with NYADA on his mind. Even in Glee Club. They were all dancing around as Blaine sang, um... some song. All Finn could do was sit in the corner and think.<p>

* * *

><p>After the Glee club meeting and their little jam sesh Rachel approached Finn.<p>

"Hey babe what's wrong? You didn't even join in today." She was worried.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little tired, been a big day."

_Hopefully __that __would __convince __Rach._

"Ok." She smiled.

Finn wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of Glee club and to their lockers.

"Well I will see you tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yes." Finn replied.

Rachel got right up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Then she walked away looking super fine, and she wasn't even trying. Finn turned back to his locker but got a fright, Quinn was standing really close.

"Hey Finn."

"Uh Hey, what's up Quinn?"

"Well we need to talk Finn."

Finn was confused. _why would Quinn need to talk to him?_

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Well, you've probably heard that I got Beth back, I mean it's all the Glee club can talk about. So I had an Idea…" She paused quickly to breathe. "Finn I think we should get back together. Y'know be a real couple, no Berry, no Puck. Just us and Beth."

"Whoa, hold up. I am happy you got Beth back Quinn but we are not getting back together! I love Rachel, I truely do. Plus there is someone else who loves you just as much."

Quinn gave Finn a death stare.

"Puck."

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"And also, I'm going to NYADA with Rach."

Finn walked away after that, didn't even turn to look back at Quinn. He was happy with his decision. NYADA was the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>STAY TUNED! Next chapter Finn tells Rachel about his decision &amp; then has the accident. What will happen?<strong>


	5. This Is It

Finn couldn't wait to get to school to tell Rachel what he had decided. He was anxious. He wasn't going to see Rachel until the first class, he would tell her then.

He walked into class, it was Bio. He saw Rachel sitting at her desk, with the seat next to her saved for him, well he assumed. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Rach." He kissed her lips softly.

"Hey babe." She shot back a grin.

"Rachel I have some news-"

"No Finn, you've been distracting me a lot in Bio, and I need to catch up ok, so shush." She ordered as she put her finger up to his lips.

"No Rach I really need to tell you-"

"No Finny, plus today we have to get with our lab partners." She picked up her books and stood up.

"I'm your partner Rach?" Finn was confused.

"Not anymore, I swapped you with Tina." She smiled down to him. Tina was waving for Rachel to join her.

"Sorry Finn, but your distracting. So you and Mike can work together now. Ok, see you at lunch? Love you." Rachel kissed his cheek and walked over to Tina, Mike sat down in Rachel's seat.

"Hey Man." Mike said.

"Aye, I hope you don't mind the swap? Tina is distracting for me too, and my Dad needs to see me get good grades or no Glee." Mike just shrugged and started to work.

Rachel didn't wait for Finn outside of Bio. He looked for her at lunch, but she was no where to be seen. Finn ended up sitting with Puck and the boys. He didn't really pay attention to the conversations happening around him, he was just about to burst. He wanted to tell Rachel the news so bad! Was she avoiding him? No she wouldn't, she's probably stressed about graduation, not that she has to worry.

In the last 10 minutes of Lunch Finn went to his locker. He decided to call Rachel.

_"__Hello?__"_

"Hey babe, It's me."

_"__Oh __Hey.__"_

"Where are you? I've been looking for you all lunch?"  
><em><br>__"__Oh __Finny, __I__'__ve __just __been __in __the __choir __room __with __Tina, __Mercedes __& __Kurt. __We__'__re __just __practicing.__"_

"For what?"

_"__Just __our __graduation __performance.__"_

He could hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were doing that. Well, I will see you in English."

_"__We __don__'__t __have __English __next. __I __won__'__t __see __you __until __Glee __club __after __school.__"__  
><em>  
>"What about lunch?"<br>_  
><em>_"__More __practicing __in __the __choir __room.__"_

"Can I come and listen in?"

_"__Sorry __only __us __girls __aloud __in __here__…__and __Kurt__… __It__'__s __a __surprise.__"_

"Fine, see you in Glee club."

_"__I __Love __You.__"_Rachel said blowing kisses into the phone.

"Love you too. Bye."

Finn was frustrated. He just wanted to tell her already. Part of him wanted to yell it into the phone, but no he wanted to see her face when he told her.

The day went past very slowly. Ever class felt twice as long. That'd be right the day Finn extremely wants to be over is slow. Every class he just sat there in his own little world tapping his pen. Didn't absorb a thing! He wanted to get to Glee Club so badly. But he wasn't going to tell Rachel in Glee club, he wanted to do it alone… for certain reasons…

In the last lesson of the day Finn sat staring at the clock. He watched each minute tick past. Each minute passing meant getting closer to Glee Club. He waited and waited… Finally the moment came. The bell rang, Finn practically ran out. He made a quick stop at his locker, then headed to the choir room.

He was the second person their, of course Rachel was the first. She was warming up.

"Hey Rach."

She stopped in the middle of a note to turn and look at him.

"Hello." She walked over to him and kissed him.

_They __were __all __alone. __Could __he __tell __her __now?_

"Rachel, I want to tell you something-"

"Sup y'all." Artie cut in as he rolled into the choir room.

Finn would have to wait then.

The lesson started, Rachel and Finn were holding hands. He loved when she let him hold her hand. Her hands were so soft and fragile. Finn glanced across the room. He saw Quinn staring. Obviously she hadn't let it got yet. When she was staring at him he saw Puck staring at her. Puck loved Quinn, she just wouldn't believe it. Finn wasn't frustrated anymore, he was more excited. He just couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

Finn enjoyed the rest of Glee Club. They jammed out to a song or two, it was fun, and it took his mind off the news for a bit. He insister on driving Rachel home, he knew her dads wouldn't be there so it was even better.

Rachel leaded him to her room. Straight away she dropped her bag on desk and plopped on her bed. She lyed down tired.

"I am so tired." She said.

Finn lyed down next to her, he turned on his side to face Rachel. She still faced the roof.

"Rachel I really have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you all day but you were busy." Finn leaned in closer.

"Rachel, I've made up my mind… I'm coming to New York, with you. I'm applying for NYADA." Finn grinned at her.

Rachel continued to stare at the roof, she didn't respond at all, she lyed in silence. Not even a peep came from her mouth.

"Rachel? I was expecting a-"

before Finn could finish his sentence Rachel jumped up and stood next to the bed looking down at Finn.

"Your what?" she sounded confused but her face showed different, her face had a huge grin across it.

"I'm coming to New York! We can get an apartment, and we'll both go to NYADA, well that's if I get in…"

Rachel didn't let him continue, she jumped onto the bed and onto him. She hovered over him kissing him repetitively.

"I love you so much." She whispered between kisses.

Finn rolled her over and hovered over her, continuing the kissing.

The two got carried away a bit. They lyed in Rachel's bed. Rachel was snuggled into Finn's side, and he had his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. Then they heard the front door open.

"Rachel we're home." Rachel's dads called out.

"Oh no." Rachel whispered.

"Quickly you have to go." She said trying to push him out of the bed.

"Crap, where's my pants?"

Rachel sat up in bed holding the sheets against her.

"Over there." She whispered pointing to her floor.

Finn quickly grabbed them and pulled them on. He ran over to the bed and kissed Rachel goodbye.

"Bye, I love you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday silly. I will call you tomorrow. Bye I love you." Rachel replied waving at Finn as he climbed out of her window.

Finn drove home, it was 6.30pm. Finn was happy with Rachel's reaction to the news… very happy. He loved his girlfriend so much. Now he couldn't wait till graduation. He had everything sorted out, and it felt good.

Finn came to an intersection, he saw the green light and drove on. Finn looked to the left and saw huge lights coming at him. Seconds later, blackout.


	6. Lights Will Guide You Home

The sun beamed through the blinds on Rachel's window. She yawned and stretched and rose from her bed. _Yay __weekend! __I __wonder __what __the __time __is._Rachel glanced over to her bedside table where her clock sat. _8.15__am._She could hear her Dads down stairs, and smell what they were cooking! _Yum! _Rachel got up and threw a robe on, she stumbled down the stairs in her half asleep haze.

Her 'Daddy' was on the phone, deep in conversation.

"Yes, ok well I will tell her when she's up, I'll drive her over myself."

_What __was __Daddy __talking __about?_

"Daddy?"

Her 'Daddy' turned around.

"Well we will see you soon. Bye." Her father hung up the phone.

Her Dad walked into the room with a coffee for her Daddy.

"Who was that Daddy? It didn't sound good?" Rachel asked confused and half concerned.

"Rachel-" Her Daddy paused.

"- Lets sit down." Her Dad finished.

The three sat down at the kitchen table.

"Rachel sweetie-" Her Dad started.

"We have some bad news." He swallowed thickly. Rachel began to panic now.

"What's going on?" Rachel started to breathe heavily.

"Honey, Finn is in hospital." Her Daddy said quickly not wanting to stress her out any longer.

"That was Burt… Finn was in a car crash last night. After he left here."

A single tear fell down Rachel's cheek. She was speechless. Everything from the night before flashed in her mind.

"Well- what? - How? -." Rachel could barely string a sentence together.

"Well after he left here last night- well we assume he left here?" Both her Dads looked to Rachel for an answer.

"Yes. He was here."

"He came to an intersection- and- a- truck hit his Ute from the side. He's now in a coma"

"I have to see him!" Rachel stood suddenly and searched the house for her 'Daddy's' car keys.

"Rachel, you're not in a state to drive, and you're in your Pj's. Just wait, have breakfast." Her 'Daddy' tried to calm her.

Rachel found the keys and headed for the door, still in her robe. Her Dad stopped her and held her arm tight in his hand.

"Let me go!" Rachel said firmly, shaking his hand off her.

She walked out the door and to the car. With only a robe, thongs and mascara from the night before. She started the car without hesitation, and drove off.

* * *

><p>Rachel took one step into the room, where Finn lye in the hospital bed. Carole &amp; Burt were there, Carole sat next to the bed with Finn's limp hand in hers. She squeezed it so tightly, hoping it would make a difference. Burt stood at the end of the bed, hands in pockets and just stared down at his motionless, silent stepson. No flicker of his eyes, not even a twitch. Kurt sat in the corner where his face lye in the palms of his hands. <em>How <em>_could __this __happen?_

Rachel stepped up to the bed and clenched the cold silver railing on the bed. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to force back tears. Then Kurt finally spoke up.

"I need some air." He struggled to say.

"Yeah, c'mon Carole, you need a break." Burt said reaching out to Carole. He had to lift her up, he put his arm around her and they slowly walked towards the door. When they got to the door Burt turned to say one last thing.

"Will you be ok Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed thickly and replied with 'Yes', without turning to look at Burt. They left the room and closed the door.

Rachel finally let go of the cool railing and walked to the other side of the bed, where Carole sat, and took her seat. The railing was down, so she reached up and grabbed Finn's hand. _A __coma._Rachel started to clench his hand hard. She forced his fingers to wrap around her hand tightly. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They started to pour down her face, her mascara running in streams. She tilted her head down to look at her legs, she squeezed his hand tighter with every tear that rolled down her face. Her crying became louder, people walking past began to stare. She gasped for air like she was drowning. She _was_ drowning. She was drowning in this whole mess! _Why __Finn? __Why __Us?_ She managed to calm herself a little to speak to Finn. She hoped, no she _prayed _he would hear.

"Finny, I need you to wake up ok?" She looked up to him. Her face wet and red.

"I need you to wake up for me ok? For all of us. We all need you. _I _need you."

She dried her face a little and kissed his hand, then she leaned over to kiss his lips, but no, he didn't kiss her back. She sat back in her seat. She was calmer now, she just sat and stared at him.

Rachel wanted to sing for him, he loved when she sang to him, she wanted to sing to Finn, one last time. She swallowed thickly and began to sing, although her voice came out shaky and broken.

_Lights __will __guide __you __home,__  
>and <em>_ignite __your __bones,__  
>and <em>_I __will __try __to __fix __you._

She clenched his hand tight again. Tears fell over her face. She struggled to finish the song, but she did, for him. Will he ever wake? She wouldn't know, for all she could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat beside Finn for the rest of the day. She didn't move, not an inch. The Hummels came and went throughout the day, Her Dads visited as well. But Rachel, She just sat, didn't speak, didn't move.<p>

At 7 o'clock at night Rachel's Dads had to do something. They came to hopefully collect Rachel and take her home. They both walked in the room, the Hummels weren't there, just Rachel, sitting in the same position she was 6 hours ago.

"Rachel Baby, come home. Were worried, you need to eat-"

"I Have." She replied cutting her Dad off.

Her Daddy walked over to her and tried to pull her off, he pulled and tugged but she wouldn't budge.

"Just leave me alone OKAY!" Rachel practically yelled.

"We will be back in the morning. We will ask the nurses to set up a bed for you." Her Daddy said.

They both left the room in silence. Rachel watched them slowly walk out. She didn't plan on leaving with them in the morning, or the next day, or the next. She didn't plan anything, she wouldn't. Until she saw Finn move again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope your liking it! this is probably my fave chapter so far (besides the first one)! so please review! Didnt get many reviews for the last chapter :( well I hope you enjoy! xox<strong> 


	7. Does It Get Better?

Rachel barely went home, she barely went to school. She only went home after 8pm, she would spend pretty much all the weekend next to the bed Finn lye in. She went to school every second day. School was her last priority at the moment. All she cared about was seeing Finn open his eyes again. She needed to see those big chocolate eyes again. Sometimes when Rachel sat with Finn she just cried, she cried until she couldn't any longer. After Rachel was out of breathe, either from singing to him or crying too hard, she would pray. She prayed most of the time she was next to him. She prayed he would wake up and they would both go to New York together. She prayed they would both graduate, together. She prayed to see him move again. _She __prayed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A whole week passed, including graduation. The Glee club visited every couple of days. They had all graduated. They even tried to get Rachel out of that hospital room. Rachel didn't care about graduation any more. She had forgotten she had a life. She forgot about NYADA, graduation, school altogether. And graduating high school was all she could talk about before this all happened.<p>

Rachel's Dads tried to get her into counseling. She needed to get her life back on track. Her Dads had given up on trying to get her to come home. They said the last resort would be counseling. They spoke to her about it every time they visited. The counselor was in the hospital too, so she didn't have to leave the room, the counselor would come to her. After asking Rachel many times, she finally gave in. On the Monday of the second week Finn was in hospital the counselor came for her first visit.

Rachel sat next to the bed clenching Finn's hand, like normal. When someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? Miss Berry?"

A tall blonde lady stood at the door. She had a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse. In her hands was a clipboard.

"Yes, are you the counselor?" Rachel asked, looking up to her.

"Yes, I am. May I?" The lady asked pointing to the chair close to Rachel.

Rachel just nodded and returned her eyes back to Finn. The lady pulled the chair up to the bed next to Rachel.

"I'm Jane." She said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel turned to face her and returned a simple smile, she hadn't given a smile since this happened.

"So this is Finn? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Rachel replied smiling at Finn, with tears forming in her eyes. Just talking about him made her tear up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jane asked.

Rachel breathed heavily. Rachel hadn't spoken of the accident since it happened. This was hard.

"Well-" Rachel's breathing was calm, but wasn't going to be for much longer.

"He was in a – a car accident. A t –truck hit the s –side of his Ute."

All Jane could do was put a hand to Rachel's back. For a counselor she wasn't doing much.

"Tell me what your plans were after school." Jane asked calmly.

"Well, we were both going to go to NYADA together." Rachel smiled, a tear fell down her face.

"And what's NYADA?"

Rachel stared to breathe normal again, a few slight tears rolled down her face but she felt better.

"Well NYADA is a school in New York, a music school. We are both in Glee club, we love to sing."

Rachel and the counselor Jane talked for ages. Rachel told her more about NYADA, and New York. And How Finn couldn't choose what he was going to do. She told her more about Finn and school. They spoke about everything. It didn't feel like a counseling session. It's like they became good friends. When Rachel spoke more of Finn she broke down. She cried for a long time, but this time she had a shoulder to cry on. Jane told her it's good, it's good that she's letting it all out. She cried and cried. Rachel pulled herself off Jane's shoulder and threw herself on Finn. She cried more. Jane just let Rachel cry on top of Finn. This was just the beginning of the counseling sessions. There was much more to come. Rachel felt scared. She thought the counseling would pull her away from Finn. But she also felt safe, she wanted to get on with life. Although saying that made Rachel terrified. It sounded like she was going to leave Finn behind. She would never do that ever. The only way Rachel could get on with life and go to NYADA would be if she saw Finn's eyes again, if she kissed him again, if he moved again, if he spoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is not one of my best, its a bit all over the place. Sorry for that but I hope you still like it :)<strong>  
><strong>and sorry I take a while to update, I have school and stuff so sorry, but the next chapter I hope to get done faster ;) P.s please review.<strong>

**thanks for reading x**  
><strong>- B.E<strong>


	8. Come Give Me Your Sweetness

Months had past, Rachel hadn't moved on with life, she forgot about everything she had before the accident. She barely saw her friends anymore, she barely saw her Dads. Rachel walked into the hospital room to see Finn in the same position he's been in for the last few months. Rachel was over the point of crying, she was over the point of pain. Now she had this mental numbness, she felt nothing anymore.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to the bed and sat down with Finn, she told him about the dreams she had the night before, she told him about her dads, but not much else, Rachel didn't have much to tell, her life was now in this room with Finn. Rachel reached up and grabbed his hand, she caressed him softly and lightly kissed his hand. She told him over and over again how much she loved him and how much she needed him, but the response was nothing as usual.

Jane Rachel's counselor still visited once a week, they became good friends Jane was probably Rachel's only friend now. They talked about random stuff, like their plans for weekends, but Rachel didn't ever really have much to tell.

Rachel stood up and lyed on the bed with Finn, she kissed his neck and cheek softy, she pretended he could feel it, she pretended he was kissing her back. Rachel decided she needed to move on, as much as it hurt to think of such a thing she needed to do it. Today she told her Dad's that it would be her last all day stay at the hospital, she would visit every three days she promised them. She knew she had to go and study at NYADA but that would have to wait, she didn't want to leave Finn all together just yet, so NYADA would just have to hold on.

Rachel put her arms around Finn and held him close, she started to sing a beautiful melody in his ear.

_"__Come __give __me, __your __sweetness__…"_

She sang the song to him and a tear started to fall, it landed on his shoulder. Rachel knew she had to go now, she got up off the bed and grabbed her bag. She leant down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in a few days, ok baby?" She whispered in his ear.

He lyed there, still as ever, she knew it was time to go. She walked towards the door and turned back once more, a tear fell and she left the room. As she was walking down the hall way nurses started to run past her. What? Rachel turned around and saw them pouring into Finn's room. Oh god! Rachel dropped her bag in the hall and ran to the door. She looked down at Finn. What? What? Finn's eyes were flickering.

A nurse pulled Rachel into the room, "He's starting to wake."

"What!" tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

Rachel ran to the bed and clenched the railing. She put her hand in Finn's and he twitched. She squeezed his hand tight and he responded. Finn clenched onto Rachel's hand and she squeezed back.

"Finn!"

"Rach…?" Finn mumbled so so quietly.

"Finn I'm here its ok! I'm here baby!" Rachel smiled widely, she hadn't smiled in a very long time.

Was this real, was Rachel dreaming? It was a genuine miracle, it was more than a miracle. Rachel felt at home, now she knew she could move on, she could move on… _with Finn._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, it was kind of a quick wrap up, Im so sorry you waited so long and didnt get an ending. I wont do that again, I was just busy at the time, but now I'm on holidays so read up and enjoy some other fics ;) I love you all!<strong>

**- B.E**


End file.
